CrypticConductor
Introduction } |name = Joel Varnot |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal ▼= - Normal= - Winter= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Up= }} |-|Hero ▼= - Normal= - Buckaroo Hat= }} |caption = it's actually very simple, really. all you have to do is {doStuff(); when (joel.Asksyou); and then you getSomewhere()}. is that really so hard? |title = Knight of Void|age = 18 (November 23, 1996) |screenname = crypticConductor|style = normal syntax with no capitalization except when using proper nouns. will often cuss in native language. |specibus = spearkind, soundkind |modus = Constructed Script |relations = Pappa - Genetic father Migratory Vagrant - Exile Niko Lovett - Genetic third cousin |home = Joel's house, a large cottage within a snowy city (Malmö, Sweden)|planet = Land of Snow and Tune|like = Video games, cryptography, Lovecraftian work, music, programming|hate = |image = }} Your name is JOEL VARNOT and you are 18 YEARS OLD. Being an 18 year old boy -- you mean man, has brought a lot of BIG CHANGES into your life. You are no longer bound by your guardian or held back into the formalities of teenage society. No, you are your own man now, and you are ready to TAKE ON THE WORLD. Actually, no. You’re fine where you are right now. You can’t afford to be on your own, nor do you want to be. Your PAPPA needs you to stay and help until you’re good and ready to TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, which is definitely not now. You loathe the moments you spend doing tedious tasks for your father, and now that you are no longer a child, the labor laws of your country no longer apply to you. Isn’t that great? Sometimes you would rather TAKE CHANCES outside the comfort of your own home. But anyways, you are indeed a man, with a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for COMPUTER PROGRAMMING and the like, and you consider yourself to be exceptional in your skills with the field, especially in CRYPTOGRAPHY. If you wanted to, you could code an entire company profit to ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, but you know not to use your computing skills for CHAOTIC PURPOSES. You’re better than that. You’re even better at OVEREMPHASIZING your abilities. Truthfully, you have only been able to create a number of applications to ENCODE and DECODE messages for yourself. Your friends would call you a very CORRELATED person, and you would agree with them. You love PROPER ORGANIZATION within your computer, and you often keep files in folders, with those folders in folders, and so on. You say it makes easier access to your files, but to others it would seem like a WASTE OF TIME. You are very interested in the work of H.P. LOVECRAFT, and often study philosophy to your leisure. You don’t exactly agree with the belief that IGNORANCE IS BLISS, and like to be informed of everything that goes on around you. You like to keep yourself FOCUSED on one thing at a time, and you believe that listening to MUSIC helps you do just that. You have always wanted to COMPOSE your own music piece, or CONDUCT an orchestra. You have never had the chance to do so, but it will always remain a DREAM of yours. However, you are not much of a dreamer at all. You like to put your ideas into action, no matter how IMPLAUSIBLE they may seem. Your friends always support you and your ideas, even when they know your intentions might fail. You are always grateful to have such LOYAL chums. You communicate with your colleagues through PESTERCHUM, and your chumhandle is crypticConductor. You have issues with UNTRUSTWORTHY PEOPLE, and yet you always seem to FORGIVE and FORGET as long as you receive an APOLOGY, which leaves others to believe that you are rather GULLIBLE. But you certainly don’t think you are.Category:MaleCategory:Human